


Pull Me Through

by heartheOcean



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, George works at a pizza restaurant, M/M, Slow Build, i might bring olly in to it later idk yet, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheOcean/pseuds/heartheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>geroge is barely drifting through life, his life at home is hard, his grades are slipping and he spends most of his time working to help his family. what happens when a new boy comes to work with him. Can he help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doing It Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> that summary was awful wow ok idk what's actually going on but i'm enjoying it so yeah we'll see how this turns out. this chapter is really slow i promise in the rest more will happen but yeah it will be slow build. slight drug use and angst. also available on my tumblr [here](http://jjdoesntgetit.tumblr.com/pmt)

The dull piercing screech bounced off the peeling walls of his small room. George was sure that his alarm probably sounded worse to him than it actually was but he couldn’t help but despise it when it went off at 5am. He groaned and turned it off before dragging himself out of bed 10 minutes later to get ready for school. He was always fully aware that most teenagers didn’t willing set their alarm so early and that he did, that he was different. George actually didn’t do or have many things that other kids he age did. He was already up and dressed by 7, completed a paper round and was waking up his siblings and getting them ready for school. Harriet would usually take them most mornings so George had enough time to catch the bus and he needed to on time.  


Then there was school. School was tough on George sometimes. He wasn’t the worst student but his home life took a toll on his progress. When he was younger he was a model student, he did well, the teachers loved him and he was always surrounded by friends. He was happier back then, things were simpler. But of course things had changed as he got older. When things at home got difficult he became more withdrawn. He started to fall behind and lose a lot of his friends; the only person who stood by him for all of this was his friends Jaymi. Jaymi who was waiting for him to arrive at the school gates like always.  
“Hey George, how’s your morning?” Jaymi smiled slinging his arm around George leading him inside. George grunted a response.  


“I think you know Jaymi,” he tried for a light hearted smile to go with it not to bring down Jaymi’s mood. He’d learned not to complain too much about his life anymore, sure it could be pretty bad sometimes, but it wasn’t fair to make Jaymi or anyone else listen to him all the time and suffer as well. He’d learned to deal with his problems on his own even when Jaymi begged him to confined in him more or let him help George refused. He didn’t need the pity he just wanted Jaymi to be a normal friend and not someone who was around to sort all his problems. He was too proud for that. Instead he told himself that things were ok and that he was coping fine blocking the rest from his mind.  


“Chin up mate, yeah? C’mon on we have biology.” Jaymi dragged George to their first lesson. He sat himself down at his usual seat at the back of the classroom, Jaymi occupying the seat next to him. He dropped his bags lazily hoping to be able to catch up on a bit if sleep in the lesson. He used to quite like science, especial biology. He even had dreams of maybe studying it at university maybe looking at marine biology, however his grades had slipped and he was no longer able to keep up with all his class work. He had long abandoned his dreams and just focused on hopefully at least passing a few classes this year. Earning a few A levels and getting a better paid job was the only thing he was capable of now. And he truly believed that despite what Jaymi and others around him would say.  


George became used to the slow movement of most school days. It had become a menial drawn out task rather than anything of enjoyment and fulfilment. He spent lessons making unhelpful notes and break and lunch listening to Jaymi ramble on about everything and anything. It didn’t really annoy him in fact; though he wasn’t always paying attention to what they talked about, it was calming and also nice to know that Jaymi would act the same around him. Even though he was, unintentionally, mostly unresponsive it was okay because Jaymi knew that George was happy listening to his meaningless dribble. George knew Jaymi liked to talk so he let him. Today’s topics seemed to be last night’s trashy TV and the new hot boy who had just moved in down his road.  


“My mum said his name is Olly, oh my god George you have to see him I’m not even joking, are you listening?” Jaymi tapped George on the head lightly from across the table they were sat in in their school canteen, an excited grin playing on his face.  
“Yes Jaymi you’re attracted to your new neighbour I get it.”  
“No George I don’t think you do, ugh anyway did you see the new Made in Chelsea last night? George I keep telling you you have to watch it its really good…” Jaymi continued to talk fully aware the he no longer had his friend’s attention.  


-  


He didn’t go home after school. It was Tuesday and like every other Tuesday, Thursday and Friday he had work. He hoped off the bus on Adams Street, the other side of town from where he lived but still no more eloquent, in fact George thought if you could give the word repugnant a visual representation this place would be it. It was dark and drab, weary and vile to say the least. He sighed and ignored the sadly familiar surroundings heading left, hands in his pockets head to the ground.  


The strong scent of stale cheese with an undertone of cigarette smoke and lost hope hit him before he’d even arrived (the latter of which was probably just George being a little poetic but he was sure it was there). Once inside the smell smothering. The pizza place was old and dingy and once it may have been nice: the pale cushioned stools nuzzled neatly to the checkered counter tops, leaving small indents in the blue linoleum floor; perhaps the plush leather seats in the corner were once clean with no holes in the side and the vintage jukebox in the corner fully operational. It would have screamed cheesy teen movie hangout. Now the best the store could do was offer take out so at least people didn’t have to actually fall victim to the disgust and depression oozing out the place.  


And that exactly happened. It was one of the few pizza places in the area and far cheaper than the other big name brands, so miraculously the shop had never went out of business. They’d get regular orders every day and on the off occasion a group would wonder in thinking they’d get a nice quiet place to enjoy a meal so the restaurant was never fully out of work, just a bit slow sometimes. George arrived through the back door. Emily, the assistant manager, was just finishing her shift.  
“Just in time George,” she smiled at him hanging up her apron. George smiled back at her politely.  
“You heading out then?” He asked noticing that she hadn’t clocked out yet or taken any of her stuff and was patiently drumming her fingers on the counter.  
“Actually George I forgot to tell you but we’re getting a new employee today, his name is JJ and he’s going to be working the same shifts as you for now, I hope you don’t mind I’m waiting till he arrive but I’m going to need you to teach him ropes Okay,” she brushed a stray stand of her blonde hair out of her face as she spoke. George sighed, he wasn’t really find of the idea of having someone new to work with, normally he had Jude but he’d been fired the other week for turning up more than a few times a little less than sober. George wasn’t a fan of him either but he was use to him and they both knew what they had to do and worked alright together on most occasions. Now he would be forced to teach some new kid what to do with would probably prove to be a tedious task.  


He agreed none the less. Well if you take a nonchalant grunt as an agreement. George went straight to work, checking the orders and making sure everything in the kitchen was in the right place, tidying things up a bit, he’d always been a bit if a neat freak even when he knows Emily always leaves things in order. The new guy kept her waiting for 10 minutes which lead to a stern punctuality lecture, not a great start. George near the back next to the kitchen and was really not paying attention him, he busied himself with taking down orders on the phone, ignoring them as long as he could till Emily called him name from the front of the store.  


“George this is JJ, I’m trusting you to teach him well, I’m sure I can count on you for that, I’ll see you both next week good luck JJ.” She barely waited for a reply before whisking herself out of the door and not looking back. The room was deadly suddenly silent. The hum of the refrigerator in the back could just be heard along with the faint sound of the radio that he’d turned on in the back earlier.  
For the first time George looked at JJ. He eyes were first drawn to his dark hair, perfectly slicked in to a quiff, bringing his eyes down he took in his structured face. He wore dark jeans and a low cut white shirt and a leather jacket along with a mischievous smile. His eyes locked with his hazel ones for a moment before JJ broke the silence.  
“Like what you see?” He chuckled scuffing his black high tops on the floor. George froze for a second, he realised that he must have been staring a bit longer that he should have. Brushing of the question he turned on his heels and started back to the kitchen.  
“Are you coming or what?” George called over his shoulder as JJ begun to follow still smirking.  


If George thought he didn’t like him before they’d met he really didn’t like him now. He was cocky and confident and thought that he could just waltz in here and do what he wants. But he couldn’t, this was his territory, it was George’s and George ran this place well and this new guy wasn’t going to ruin this setup for him. That was providing he was going to stick around. George ran through the basics with him, how to take and order and serve a costumer if necessary, work hours and break policy’s. Surprisingly JJ listened and was cooperative taking in what was said to him. Occasionally he would make a stupid comment or a crude joke that George would plainly ignore. It’s not like he didn’t think it was funny or that he felt the need to be constantly serious, it’s just that he’d spent so long closed off from most people, sat in his omen, little depressing bubble, that he didn’t know how else respond and pretend like everything was ok. Beside this guy still annoyed him so he didn’t feel like humouring him today.  


“You’re really not one for chat, are you George?” JJ questioned as George had him making his first pizza on his own staring with the dough. George shrugged as he stared at the clock. 7:30pm. their shift finished at 9. “Come on George if we’re going to work together we might as well talk.” George sighed and turned to face the taller lad.  
“And what do you want to talk about then JJ?” George could see his smile falter a little at the intensity of the gaze. “Don’t spread the dough too thin.” He commented when JJ didn’t answer. He looked down at the pizza he was making before correcting his mistakes, giving up all attempt of making conversation. George was mentally kicking himself for that but he couldn’t help it, he knew JJ was just trying to be nice but he just couldn’t accept it, not from him and not from a lot of people anymore. The rest of the shift was relatively silent. They both left the place around nine, they had finished handing over. Gorge had left with barely a goodbye to JJ.  


-  


When JJ got home it was already dark, the April air was cool embrace under his leather jacket. He slipped his key in to his lock and jerked the door open to his shoddy apartment. Josh was sprawled on the couch lighting up whilst watching TV.  
“Hey mate,” he said sitting up and stubbing out his light and pulling out another blunt as JJ walked in. “How’s your first day at work?”  
“Didn’t I ask you not to do that in the house.” JJ said taking the seat next to his roommate. He shrugged a response.  
“Just testing out the new stock.” JJ sighed and shook his head.  
“It was alright I guess,” he said addressing Josh’s earlier question. “The guy I’m working with is quiet interesting.”  
“Oh?” JJ thought back to when George had started right in to his eyes, the dark hollow state that they were in sending shivers to his core. And yet there was still something there, something that he wanted to find and bring it out.  
“Yeah, actually I think I might be fun to work there after all,” he smirked knowingly to himself.


	2. Lord Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [read on tumblr](http://jjdoesntgetit.tumblr.com/tagged/pmt2)

George stared out the open window feeling the wind brush past him and on to the scattered sheets, tearing at the corners of the neglected notebook.  
“Mr Shelley!” George jumped in his seat and focused on the front of the class room, “it would be very much appreciated if you could focus in my lesson for once.” There were a few audible snickers from around the room; he ignored them and reluctantly turning to face the front. He sat up in his seat, rolling his eyes at Mr. Ericson’s comment. They both knew he was failing psychology and that he wasn’t going to get any better anytime soon so why bother? A few minutes later he returned his gaze back to the window. Staring out the school field where the sports kids ran around chasing balls and throwing javelins. He wasn’t really interested in any of it but it often provided a good distraction from everything else going on or just gives him something to watch while he thought. He stayed as he was undisturbed till the end of the lesson.

Thankfully it was then lunch time; he met Jaymi outside the canteen like usual and they went inside to sit at their normal bench. Jaymi gave him a weak smile, sliding him half his lunch like he did on the days George didn’t have any. It wasn’t anything official, George never asked for it but it had become more like some sort of habitual part of their friendship. Nothing was ever said about; there was nothing that needed to be said about it. George picked at the homemade sandwiches and fruit, in the end opting for the packet of crisp that Jaymi hadn’t offered him but he knew he wouldn’t complain about.  
“Why don’t you come over to mine tonight George?” George looked up at Jaymi. “I mean you haven’t been round for a while and mum keeps asking about you. You don’t have work tonight right?” He looked at George for an answer.  
“This isn’t about you wanting me to come and ogle your new neighbour with you had it?”  
“God George of course not! Well that might happen too but that not why I’m inviting you!” He rolled his eyes dramatically as George chuckled slightly. He thought about the idea of going straight home. Back to his house where Harriet had probably just brought the younger ones back from school and was making them dinner, where every room was a complete mess and where he’d attempt to do his homework while his siblings jumped around and where he’d have to try and explain again and again where “daddy” was and why he was never coming back and why “mummy” was acted different now and was always clutching a fucking bottle. Yeah, he could put that off for a while.

“Sure I’d love to,” he watched Jaymi’s face light up excitedly.  
“Great! I’ll tell my mum you’re coming over,” he beamed. George response was genuine. He’d always loved Jaymi’s family; his mother was always nice and made him feel like he was at home, a real home and not the one he’d been going home to for many years. Jaymi’s parents had always made it clear that George was welcome round whenever he wanted but as it happened George just wasn’t one to take that kind of sympathy. He wasn’t sure how much of his situation Jaymi had let slip, enough for him to be able to see the look change in their eyes that silent apologies directed towards him which he despised. But he’d never been questioned about it and for that he was grateful.  
“Meet after school by the gates okay.” The bell went and both boys lingered in their seats as George nodded a response before slowly rising, heading for the exit and then bidding goodbye to his friend.

George had been round his Jaymi’s a number of times, they’d known each other since they were kids so trips over for dinner and sleepovers round each other’s used to be often. But of course they’d slowed down as of recent but he’d still wondered round there from time to time, it had become almost as familiar as his own home, maybe even more so with the recent changes. But that’s the thing with Jaymi’s house, like Jaymi himself, it was constant. He could go round and he could count on his mum being there, to be able to walk through the same halls and see nothing much has changed since his last visit, the environment was friendly and his parents always welcoming.

This time when they walked in to Jaymi’s kitchen George was not to be disappointed with the sight of Jaymi’s mum Jackie cooking, a delicious dinner no doubt, and smiling up at then as they came in, George knew that she’d always there if you needed something. Jaymi greeted his mum and George gave a shy wave accompanied by a small hello from the doorway. Even though he was used to Jaymi’s parents he was always a bit shy at first especially when he hadn’t been round in a while. She ignored his sorry excuse for a greeting and pushed passed her son to envelop George in a warm hug.  
“George honey, you know you don’t need to be shy with me. Your just like family and I expect a hug after it’s been so long, how are you?” She pulled away from his offering instead a soft smile, the kind that only mothers give making you feel warm inside. He nodded and smiled back at her reassuring her that he’d been fine, sneaking a glance at Jaymi and stifling a giggle when he huffed at his mum’s dramatics.  
“Mum we’ll be upstairs ok,” Jaymi called as he pulled George up the stairs away from the kitchen.  
“Let me know if you boys need anything!” She called up behind them. George glanced over his shoulder just in time to see that look appear on her face. The simmering of pity in her eyes that caused a clench in his stomach, directed at him. He turned his head abruptly pretending like he didn’t notice and continued up the stairs.

He dropped himself on Jaymi’s bed, feeling the familiar touch of the soft cotton sheets on his bare arms. He kicked of his shoes and pulled his legs in getting more comfortable. He watched as Jaymi walked to the window poking his head through the corner of the half draw curtains.  
“Spying are we Jaymi?” George asked amused, Jaymi’s head snapped in his direction and gave him a playful glare.  
“I prefer to think of it as casual admiring,” he shot back. George shook his head as he rose and headed towards the window, Jaymi’s eyes were trained on the garden next to theirs and on a boy around their age possible older, lounging in the garden. The boy had bleach blonde hair and a, definitely unnatural for this time of year, tan. His hair was nicely styled and Jaymi let out a sinful groan as he watched his arms as it lifted to brush his hair to the side.

George scrunched up his nose at his best friend.  
“Mate seriously.” Jaymi laughed and pulled himself away from the window.  
“What?”  
“You know what.” George pulled a face sticking out his tongue and Jaymi did the same mockingly.  
“Not my fault he’s gorgeous.”  
“Right,” George made his way back to the bed sitting on the edge as he ignored his infatuated friend. Jaymi came and joined him, taking one more quick glance out the window before abandoning the spot to sit next to his friend.

The two boys sat in comfortable silence for a while. They’d become so close over the years that they were ok with not filling the silence. If neither of them had something to say then they wouldn’t say anything at all. George thought it more desirable to be spread out on Jaymi’s bed taking up most of the space. Jaymi giggled and poked his side and moving in to the space he then cleared up.  
“You don’t talk to me anymore George,” he said quietly sat up next to George’s side. George just shrugged. He didn’t want to be rude or distance but that’s just how he’d become and he didn’t know how else to deal with things. “How’s work?” Jaymi asked. He knew that he wanted to know more than how was work but wasn’t sure how George would respond to that, so he stuck with the safe option. Another shrug, but this time George sat up and looked at his best friend.  
“‘S ok I guess, we got a new guy.”  
“What happened to Jude?”  
“Staying sober wasn’t his strong point.” George picked at the sheets absently. Jaymi scoffed and nodded understanding.  
“Figures, what’s this new guy like then?” George ran his fingers through his messy fringe, thinking about the black haired boy.  
“Not sure if I like him, he’s too confident and thinks he’s so cool,” he leaned back on the headboard as he spoke remembering his first encounter JJ. Jaymi smirked at him.  
“Was he hot then?”  
“Jaymi!” George sat up and stared wide eyes at his friend.  
“What? You know he’s probably an alright guy, if you even spoke to him at all you closed off prick,” Jaymi teased flicking his arm. “And he’s probably good looking too by that look on your face talking about him,” he winked as George pulled a face as he blushed. He knew Jaymi was openly gay and that he himself didn’t really mind either way but the talk still made him cringe a little.  
“I guess he’s alright. If you’re in to all that dark quiff leather jacket thing,” he admitted crossing his arms and leaning further back on the headboard.  
“We’ll clearly you are.” Jaymi’s teasing had George launching at him almost pushing both of them off the bed starting a stupid play fight and ending in laughs and light pushes. George thought this reminded him of how things used to be smiling at the thought of him and Jaymi as children rolling around and the floor. How he wished everything still was.

-

JJ sat in the car, eyes closed and head flung back attached to the back of the seat. He didn’t want to be there, he didn’t know how he’d let Josh talk him in to it. He’d told him to keep his dirty hobbies to himself, he really didn’t care how or where his money came from but it so happens he was aware that it was from his avid drug dealings in the area. But he’d stuck by his friend and told him he it didn’t bother him. And it didn’t, but he’d also told him to keep him out of his illegal movements. As it turns out though drug dealers don’t all have cars, so when they allow their friends to move in abusing said new roommate is not out of the question when they need a lift to wherever the closer druggie in need of a hit was.

He only really agreed to it to get out the flat where he had resided all day instantly missing the grey walls and bad cable TV. The time on the dashboard said 8:45pm, they had left at 8, did it really take a quarter of an hour to hand some drunk high schooler a bag of weed JJ thought. The small interior of his ageing 1986 ford festiva was staring to get to him, he’d thought about taking a walk but with no idea of his location on the other side of town he opted for contacting his friend. Pulling sour his phone he manoeuvred his fingers across the keyboard letting his not toning down his annoyance.

_Get ur fucking arse bck here u shit - JJ_

He got a reply moments later.

_Patience my dear James -Josh_

_Thats not even my fuckin real name u dick! - JJ_

He didn’t get a reply soon enough causing his frustration to rise and he was about to call his astray friend when something outside caught his eye. He was parked opposite a row of houses one in particular looked a bit neglected and lifeless yet the faint sound of shouting and children’s voices could be heard. Out the corner of his eye he could see a figure slowly making its way down the street. It was already quite dark so it wasn’t until the figure stepped under a dimly lit street lamp that he vaguely recognised the messy brown locks and faded brown jacket that he had seen for the first time the day before. George’s head was down as he walked; he shifted towards the house that had caught JJ’s earlier attention. JJ watched him expectantly, shifting in his seat to get better look. He watched George pause in front of the house staring up at the intimidating walls before slumping his shoulders dejectedly. JJ figured that if he could faintly distinguish the faint cries seeping out the house George could hear them loud and clear.

He wasn’t really sure what he was expecting when the passenger seat of the car opened and an eager Josh bounced in. JJ jumped in his seat almost hitting his head on the roof of the car.  
“Bac-,” He immediately shushed his noisy mate and pointed out the window as he returned his gaze there. Josh raised an eyebrow as he quietened down and clambered over the center console and closer to JJ’s side, curious to see what was holding his friends attention. They both looked out to see only a glimpse of the younger boy as the door shut behind him. JJ huffed and sat back in his seat turning to Josh.  
“That’s your fault.”  
“What?” Josh said slightly annoyed as he returned back to his seat.  
“That. I was watching him.”  
“You were watching that boy go in to his house?” Josh’s tone was clearly confused and if not maybe slightly amused. JJ rolled his eyes at his friend as if the whole situation was obvious.  
“No you twat, that was him, George the guy from work,” he explained with maybe a bit too much venom considering Josh would have had no idea that it was George but he was still dealing the earlier emotions of resentment from being forced to accompany Josh of his drug escapades.  
“What pizza boy? What’s he doing here?” Josh asked slumping down in his seat fiddling with random bits on the dashboard.

JJ shrugged, he didn’t have a clue. They worked on the other side of town and though it’s not that strange making the trip for work but he still felt it weird.  
“Your guess is as good as mine, going home I guess.” Josh suddenly became slightly more alert. He sat neck up and peered out JJ’s side of the car.  
“He lives there?” He spoke with interest and pointed at the house.  
“I assume so,” JJ was being careful now, he knew his Josh well enough to know that he was realising something important that he probably wasn’t going to share but he had to push it. “Why?” He watched a slow grin of amusement appear across Josh’s face. “You better start talking if you know something I don’t mate, what are you thinking about?” JJ’s building anger was evident and Josh wasn’t about to get on the wrong side of his quiffed friend when he still needed a ride home. He raised his hands in defence,  
“Hey all I’m thinking is that we better get out of her before that kid I just met realises that I charged him high price on that shitty ounce of weed, kid thinks he knows shit about the stuff, tell ‘em it’s dank and they’ll take what you give ‘em,” he winked at his friend as if it was some sort of passed on words of wisdom.

JJ shook his head as he sighed, he knew that it wasn’t time to pick a fight with Josh, and it was late and he was tired and needed to get home. He figured he could get it out of him later.  
“As long as you stop talking like that, you grew up in a middle class neighbourhood in outside of London or I’ll kick you out of my car.” Josh chuckled out at and swung his arms out to pay JJ’s shoulder.  
“Alright good man, now drive.” He said stretching his fingers out towards the road ahead. JJ flicked his hand off his shoulder and turned the key in the ignition, reminding himself that Josh is letting him live with him so he can’t kill him no matter how annoying he could be. Or how bad his music choices could be he added to his thoughts as he watched him lean back in his seat fingers playing with the radio dial and listening to some god awful pop number play out. JJ tossed him and exasperated look and raised an eyebrow when he was met with the blonde boy mouthing the lyrics to a Jessie J song. He thought best too just ignore it and focused on the road ahead him as he took off.

-

George shut the door behind him quietly. He breathed a heavy sigh and leaned against the door, fringe brushing against the dark wood surface. He could his little sister crying from upstairs and his, almost certainly, drunken mother off on one not too far from her. He stifled a helpless groan before pulling away from the door and turning to rest his back on it instead. He knew he should head straight upstairs but he just couldn’t bring himself to move just yet, letting the slow burning truth that spread across his body every day when he came home take over. The realisation of how everything had really turned out like this. He heaved a heavy sigh again before opening his eyes and looking around. The corridor was crowded with abandoned toys and old clothes thrown about. The mess made him wince, he wasn’t a fan of clutter and dirt but he felt it pointless nowadays to keep everything clean.

The trail could be followed down to the living room which George normally avoided, a spot normally reserved for his mother whenever she could be found at home, which wasn’t often really but George thought he could do without the reminder of her existence. He heard a loud crash from the top of the stairs that shook him out of his thoughts. His head spanned up. From where he stood he couldn’t see anything not hear anymore sounds. He suddenly wondered where Harriet was, he hadn’t seen her car out front when he thought about it. Maybe she’d gone out but she would leave if their mum was home and George wasn’t would she? It then dawned on his that she probably wasn’t home when she’d left, and that he had failed to alert her that he was at Jaymi’s and that he’d he hadn’t checked his phone since that morning. A sudden pang of guilt struck his George’s chest. He shut his eyes to stop then watering and took some deep breaths. Dropping his bag on the floor he shot upstairs reminding himself to check his phone later and apologies to his siblings.

 

“A bit late there Shelley?” George looked up from the ground. JJ was already in the kitchen with his apron and gloves on preparing and order, not very well from what George could see, he turns to give George one of his cheeky grins and he walked in.  
“Missed the bus,” he explained and he walked over to the makeshift cloakroom in the corner of the kitchen to put down his things. He signed in by his name and grabbed his apron before coming up behind JJ. “What are you doing?” He said looking down and the thick rolled dough lazily slathered with tomato purée. JJ glanced back at George again with his stupidly large grin.  
“Making an order, meat supreme isn’t this how you showed me?”  
“I hope not,” George pulled JJ out of the way and he attempted to fix the mess that JJ had made while instructing him on correct procedure. “Thin base remember, but not to think and try and or more careful with your err… technique,” he shook his head as he spoke. He didn’t want to be dealing with this right now, if JJ didn’t know what he was doing than he’d rather be doing this job on his own even if it was hard work. After last night he really want feeling up to anything, he was just relieved that he’d manage to get his mother to sober up enough to go to sleep and get his sister to sleep too. Harriet had arrived not long after that, at first she was definitely a bit pissed but she calmed down soon enough and he was able to apologies. He didn’t really forgive himself though even if Harriet did. He ran the scene over and over again in his head, thinking of ways that it could have turned out. He know it was stupid, he knew that he wasn’t a big deal that he kept on doing it the way he always did when he messes up, lets it eat away at him no matter how small.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice JJ staring at him intensely, looking at him up and down and taking him in. He didn’t notice till JJ called his name and he jumped slightly and pause spreading the dough out. JJ chuckled  
“You do that a lot you know,”  
“Do what?”  
“Get lost in thought and jumping when I get your attention,” he smirked and George’s cheeks coloured pink. He didn’t respond straight away.  
“Just thinking about life, was all,” JJ raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Bit of a heavy topic for pizza making,” he slid closer to George, he’d somehow made it up-top the work bench and was swinging his legs playfully. George was about to tell him off and explain the hygiene risk but just didn’t have it in him. He knew that the work top was clean and that he wasn’t causing and real risk so he left it, letting his shoulders sag and he returned to his work. “Ain’t you going to answer me or are we back to silent work time again?” No response. JJ barley let a minute of silent pass before he huffs and crosses his arms. “Be like that.” He reminded George of a little kid who has just been told that he had to eat all of his vegetable before going out to play. He giggled quietly at the image of JJ as a little child with a quiff and leather jacket and a plate full of peas.

This didn’t go unnoticed by JJ. “Was that a laugh George Shelley?” He grinned in his own amusement. George still didn’t reply but he did flash JJ a small smile feeling that he at least owed him that. JJ was about to call George out further on his cute little outburst when the phone rang, he decided to save it for later and hoped off the bench and reached for the line. “Hello this is Pizza Palace how may I… Oh hi Emily.” George slowed down recreating the pizza that JJ had wrecked to listen in on the conversation. He couldn’t hear anything from Emily’s end but he could tell from JJ’s responses that it wasn’t something great but he grudgingly agreed and glanced and George before nodding and agreeing again saying goodbye. He hung up the phone and placed it back on the hook.  
“What did Emily say?” George asked tentatively, he didn’t know what it was but he was dreading some bad news.  
“Some runts booked to have his party here on Saturday, all day and we both have to work,” JJ pulled a face of disgust that George linked to a probable dislike of children. “Fucking kids messing up my Saturdays,” JJ mumbled. George was right. He breathed out in relief, it wasn’t a big deal to George, he’d done kids parties before, sure kids were messy and demanding but they were manageable. Granted he’d had a lot of experience. The pay was good too and he could always do with the extra cash. He shrugged and finished off the pizza.  
“Kids aren’t too bad plus the pay is good,”  
“Still have better ways to spend my Saturdays,” he complained. George scoffed and ignored him deciding it was better not to argue reign his complaining. Eventually he stopped and got himself back to work. George was actually looking forward to the party; it meant he had something to keep him busy on a Saturday. When he had finished a couple of orders he looked up to see JJ hard at work, George watched the lines of his jaw tenses up as his nimble fingers pressed the sides of the dough like he’d showed him earlier. He was actually working properly, making a pizza that looked presentable. George felt himself fill with a little pride as he smiled at JJ’s work. He didn’t hate having JJ work with him so much any more he thought that maybe this could turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i might need to over this in the morining its late and my sisters snoring. also i'm sorry this chapter is kinda slow and it took so long also i have a lot f work to do so i don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it wont be so far away. i hope you enjoyed this one anyway


	3. The Real Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://jjdoesntgetit.tumblr.com/tagged/pmt3)

George was perched on top of the counter swinging his legs to the beat of a song he didn’t quite recognise blaring quietly through the radio next to him. He’d already set up the basics for the party, the tables had been moved together, the decorations were up, the only thing he hasn’t already sorted was the food but he normally left that to be done sometime during the party to give him and JJ something to do other than chaperoning.

He glanced at the clock in the corner. 11 am. George had arrived a little earlier to get setup, he and JJ didn’t have to be there till 11:30 and the party wasn’t due to start until a half hour later. He shrugged and jumped of the counter and turned down the radio as some generic girly pop number that he wasn’t too keen on started to play. He walked back to the kitchen to check the fridge though he was already very aware of its contents and that they had everything they needed for that day, but he need so thing to keep him occupied even if it was for a few moments. The whole place would be closed for the party until it ended at 5 o’clock. Four and a half hours. Four and a half hours with JJ, and a bunch of kids and a couple other adults, but mainly four and a half hours with JJ.

He considered this and he walked out of the kitchen and in to the front of the restaurant. Lost in thought he made his way over to the abandoned jukebox and started fiddling with the dials. He’d only been working with JJ for a while and he was already proving himself to not be what George had expected. He could be amusing and talkative in a way that George didn’t mind. He was also hard working despite the fact his numerous pizza making attempts were only marginally acceptable without George’s help, he admired his determination though. How JJ would always try his best even when he failed. He reminded himself of their last shift together and how he watched him try to make a special, how his face scrunched up with concentration, brows furrowed and lips squeezed in to a thin line. It was a little cute how he reminded him of a child more often than not.

His fingers paused on the cold edge of the grey dials. Somehow the words JJ and cute almost seemed juxtaposed, clashing in there distinct difference yet to George they almost fit like a puzzle. Yet did he really think of JJ as cute? The dark eyed boy with the cool exterior? Who wore leather jackets and a perfectly styled quiff? Who was older than him above all that? He absently ran his eyes over the faded song selection on the multi-coloured machine. JJ wasn’t really what most people would assume as cute but that was the only way that George could think of describing him at the time. He pulled away from the machine and shook the thought from his head; he’d been spending too much time with Jaymi if he was starting to think this way.

Walking back to the counter he scuffed his worn out trainers on the linoleum floor, wincing as they squeaked painfully. He hadn’t reached the counter yet when he heard the lock of the back door clank open and the sound of rusty hinges swinging open. He waited expectantly as JJ made his way to the front, hands in his pockets and dirty high tops toeing the ground.

He wore a pale blue hoodie under his leather jacket with the hood up so that the top of his short quiff was poking out the front. He looked up at George from where he was staring at the ground just behind the counter, mouth shaped in a small O from his absent expression. He lifted his hands from his pockets and pulled down his hood as his lips curled in to a small lopsided grin and George returned it with a shy smile of his own.

"You’re early," he said, closing the rest of the distance between him and the counter.

“So are you," he replied, arms crossed in mock defence. George shrugged.

“I just needed to set up a bit early that’s all," JJ nodded slowly leaving it at that. They both stood awkwardly in silence, neither knowing what to say next, they still had a good half an hour before they even really needed to be there and an hour before anyone was due to arrive, and with nothing to do George thought that he had to say or do something. The silence made him quite uneasy. “I wasn’t even sure that you would come," JJ looked at him with one eyebrow raised as if challenging him. “Just with your reaction the other day didn’t think you’d be up to it." His fingers traced loosely round the faded patterns of swirls on the counter. He followed the movements with his eyes not wanting to look straight at JJ, who let out a slight sneer.

“Just cause I’m not fond of kids don’t mean I’ll skip out on work, couldn’t do that to you," George looked up at him then, meeting JJ’s gaze to see his slightly widened eyes before he added “plus kind of need the pay check," Followed by a small laugh.

George rolled his eyes smiling softy, glad that the mood felt a little more light-hearted. He liked how easy it was to feel comfortable around JJ, it made things a lot more bearable sometimes. He rounded the corner so he was on the other side of the counter. He was still aware of the time that they had to kill and was just about to suggest maybe cleaning up the kitchen a bit when JJ’s ears perked up. He swung round on his heels and launched towards the radio turning up the volume that George had only moment ago turned down. George hasn’t notice the song that was quietly playing in the background till now that JJ had turned it up. My passion was ironic, And my dreams were uncommon, Guess I gone crazy, first deal changed me.

 

"Love this song," JJ smiles brightly bobbing his head along.

George grinned back.

“Me too," he didn’t always pay attention to new music recently, other than what Jaymi would play to him and insist is the ‘best song in the world’, but he did really like this song. JJ’s smile widened when he heard that, becoming more enthusiastic as he started to move his arms and legs along with the song. George laughed at him, JJ taking it as encouragement. He was enjoying making George laugh, the way the giggles bubbled up before they were forced out of his pursed lips. He even tried getting George to join in, pulling at his thin limbs and pleading as he watched the brown locks shake furiously.

Eventually the song faded out, but something lower tempo that neither of the boys could place. They calmed down from their little fit of giggles and playful taunts, slightly shallow breaths only just heard over the music.

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh before," JJ leaned against the side still trying to catch his breath from his vigorous dancing. George blushed and looked away, only able offering a slight shrug. JJ smiles softly, deciding not to push it further. The silence that fell wasn’t as awkward as it was before; still George felt that they should be doing something before the birthday party was set to start.

They ended up cleaning the kitchen like he had intended earlier. It wasn’t a lengthy task so they too their time, working in mostly comfortable silence, the odd exchange of words and smiles enough for them. When the party goers finally arrived everything was set up and ready, the boys were dressed for work and had even gone as far as wearing party hats, well JJ had suggested it, and had it lasted for a whole two minutes till they both agreed on how ridiculous they looked and ruled against it.

George didn’t realise how big the party was going to be. He was used to maybe about ten or twenty kids when they had had parties in the past. Currently there was at least around thirty six - eight year olds currently running riot in the pizza place. Most of the parents had only dropped off their kids, leaving the host parents and one other in charge of the unruly bunch of youngsters. They had told him and JJ that they would look after the kids and all they had to was feed them and provide some entertainment.

That was all easier said than done when they soon became more concerned about which angle was the best to film their child than who was trying to use the jukebox as a climbing frame. George git his teeth from his and JJ’s positions behind the counter, currently putting the finishing touches on the special order pizzas they had requested, though why anyone would think that pineapple and tuna on the same pizza was a good idea was beyond him. The place may have been a bit run-down but he’d worked there for so long that he’d grown fond of the place and everything in it like it was his own. So he didn’t take kindly with the current abuse it was being subjected to.

Suddenly JJ reached out grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it gently when George’s head spun round to face him with a hardened expression. It softened when he saw JJ’s own smile comforting him. “See why I don’t like kids," he joked with a small laugh. George shrugged and pulled away from the touch slightly, still keeping the smile on his face as not to offend JJ.

“They’re not always this annoying…"

“But when they are." He pushed, head inclined in George’s direction.

“When they are you deal with them, normally they’re cute and fun, kids help you feel like a child again and forget all your worries," JJ felt like George was talking from personal experiences but he didn’t want to push him, George seemed like the kind of guy that would recluse back in to his shell if he was pushed too much. So instead he waited silently for him to continue.

George momentarily stopped what he was doing, completely lost in thought. “Don’t you ever just want to forget it all? Pretend that life isn’t the way it is and act like you’re a child again? Rose tinted glasses and all that you know? I just… With my sibli-" George cut himself off. He had been staring absently straight ahead as if looking at a something that wasn’t really there. He turned looked at JJ, slight shock on his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say all that. We- we need to finish these of they’ll get hungry lets go." George blurted out not giving JJ and time to respond. He picked up the finished pizzas and whisked them away to the oven, turning sharp on his heals moving away from the other boy.

JJ followed him with his eyes, he really didn’t want to push George but he felt that right then George was opening himself up to him, that he was sharing things that he wouldn’t usually share with people and JJ liked that. He wasn’t really sure why but he liked it and he wanted it. He ran his tongue over the top of his lower lip pondering this for a while before a slow intake of breath. “Do you have any siblings George, is that what you were about to say?" He wasn’t sure that he was going to reply, or even have him talk to him ever again now that he was probing a little. He was a little scared that it would revert back to how it was on his first day, were George had hardly said two words to him that wasn’t instructing him what to do. But he felt like he had to know what he was trying to say, even if he thought he knew the answer. He hasn’t forgotten that night he saw him walking home.

He watches George slow down and then slowly put the pizza in the oven, taking his time setting the timer before turning round. JJ was still watching him quite intently. He took in his slightly shaken demeanour offering him a slight raise of his lips as comfort from across the room. George looked at him lips pulled in a thin line and he thought about how to respond. He wanted to just ignore it and go back to work, pretend that it never happened, but he couldn’t. JJ was being nice and he listened to him. Something about JJ made George sure that even if he were to tell him more that he wouldn’t mind, wouldn’t judge, maybe even not pity him. Maybe. He searched JJ’s eyes for a reason not to trust him. To tell him that he should close himself up again and move on like he always did. However it wasn’t there, he found nothing but care and honesty.

He sighed and slumped he shoulders slightly. He settled for a timid nod, deciding that is was best not to open his mouth straight away before he decides to share too much again. “Just a few," he said quietly, eyes trained on the ground. He looked up just in time to see the tilt of JJ’s head in an understanding nod before he watched him straighten up and smile.

“Let’s get back to work then, grab those snacks we should start serving them." He had already grabbed to trays of various party snacks and was making his way to the front.

George lets a little smile creep its way on to his face. He knew that he probably made a big deal out of nothing but to him, exposing any detail about his life, no matter how small, was difficult. JJ understood that and didn’t press it anymore. He didn’t know why it made his chest tighten and his stomach tingle but he didn’t have time to think about it as JJ called for his help over his shoulder so he grabbed the remaining snack trays and made his way in the party.

It wasn’t long till George learnt that JJ wasn’t as bad with kids as he thought. They had both been busy serving and entertaining all day, the host parents turning out to be no help at all instead took to residing in the corner to scroll through their phones and make, from the sounds of it, casual phone calls only pausing for the occasional wave and a picture.

The boys took charge in peeling the kids off the tops of furniture and the side of walls and leading them back to their seats and leading short party games to keep them content. They were half way through a feeble game of Simon Says lead by George when he heard the timer go off for the pizza currently in the oven. He handed the game over to JJ, who had managed to find a small space behind George leaning against the wall watching them. Before he could move towards the kitchen he felt the tight grip of fingers curl round his upper arm. He turned his head to meet JJ’s slightly wide eyes, clearly adamant on not being left to do this and George had to stifle a laugh. “You’re not scared of a few kids for two minutes are you? I’ll be right back," he pulled his arm out of JJ’s grip and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder to calm his nerves before quickly going back to the kitchen.

When he returned with two of the four special orders carefully balance in his hands he had to keep himself from dropping them when he saw JJ in front of a group of cheering children. He had heard the music float in louder from the back but assumed JJ had turned it up to drown out the incoherent childish chatter and leave them to their own devices for a few moments. Instead he was met with JJ surrounded by big gap tooth smiles and sparking eyes and he danced to the music.

Thought he was defiantly more on the comical side to keep the children entertained, still the amateur skills could be seen and he moved his feet and arms. George all but stopped when he saw, taking in JJ’s movements and how positively all the children responded. He noticed the flickering smile on his face and they cheered him on, jumping and innocently trying to copy his movements. The curly haired boy bit his lip suppressing a giggle when he saw him pick up a little girl and swing her round as she squealed and laughed happily. JJ didn’t look uncomfortable or annoyed at all like George had expected when he came back, he assumed that he wouldn’t have even tried interacting with them while George was away for a short time, but he was impressed. He hadn’t expected to see this side of JJ.

Wiggling his fingers he remembered the sturdily balanced pizzas in his hand and pulled his eyes away from JJ long enough to ensure that they were still steadily secured in his grip before continuing to the table of food. When JJ saw George enter he quickly slowed down mid dance tilting his head and jabbing his thumb in the direction of the kitchen, asking with his eyes if he should go help and get the rest. George shook his head and held up his hand, already making his way back to the kitchen to pick them up himself. He figured JJ was probably having too much fun with the children, even if he would never admit that, and they looked happier with JJ’s dancing than in George’s less that eventful game of Simon Says so he thought best to leave it like that. He wouldn’t admit it himself that maybe he liked watching JJ interact with the kids just a little bit too.

When they finally had them all sat down and eating, a feat which proved harder than expected when JJ had succeed in grabbing their attention more than food, they had a chance to stand back and relax. They had balanced themselves back on the counter that George was sat that morning, only vaguely registering the party goers where up to in front of them as they focused and taking a light rest. JJ had his elbows on the edge leaning back in to the table top with his head tilted back and eyes closed while George was merely sat next to him, legs swinging rhythmic. He looked over at JJ’s expressionless face, the way the white skin tightened over his jaw line and how his nostrils flared slightly with every breath he took.

"Tired?" George said looking away from his friend’s face, rather focusing on the motion of his legs. JJ grunted and lifted his head as his eyes flickered open.

“Damn runts had me dancing for them for ages," he complained as he straightened up. George chuckled at him, poking JJ’s shoulder when he gave him a bewildered look.

“You loved it you little liar!" He sneered.

“Nah, only doing it to keep them happy, they’re still loud and annoying." He retorted, but George could see the slight twitch of the side of the lips and the shine in his eyes that was directed at them when he was dancing. He shook his head and smiled to himself. A few moments passed where neither of them said anything. They remained lost in each other’s comfortable silence only penetrated by the obvious noise of cheery children.

George was lost in endless incoherent thoughts, most of which he could pinpoint to revolving around the boy next to him. Before he could realise what he was doing, he opened his mouth to speak. “You’re quiet good with kids actually," he found himself saying, sucking his lips in immediately afterwards as if trying to take back his words. JJ snorted at George but didn’t say anything, only raising his shoulders in a small shrug. George took a small breath and decides it was okay to continue. “I’m serious, and they really seem to like you I think. You’re different than what I thought you would be JJ," he had grabbed JJ’s m full attention now.

"Different how? What did you think of me before?" George reckoned he sounded like he was trying hard to mask his need to know with a casual tone. He pondered on what to say to him for a while before proceeding with a shrug.

“I think I thought you were like some of the others that have worked here, you know a lazy teen looking for some easy job for quick pay and not even bothering to do the job right or even show up half the time. I thought you were just some cocky asshole who didn’t care about any of this." Half way he had stopped feeling conscious of what he was saying and just let the words fall out.

He could never figure out why everything seemed to come so easy with JJ, opening up what he was thinking to the boy he’d barely known for more than a few weeks seemed ridiculous especially for a person like George. It had taken years to learn to open up to Jaymi again but here he was with someone who barely surpassed an acquaintance at best, a co-worker and he was talking so easily. When he had finished he nervously risked a glance at JJ who met him with an expressionless face. He had to stop his face from falling and he was all but ready to take it all back and lock himself all back up again when he saw JJ slowly nod and face pull in to a large grin. “We’ll sorry to disappoint," he said with a brisk laugh and a pat on George’s arm. The contact made George jump a little from the shock that surged through him, his stomach doing a little flip when he met JJ’s brown eyes.

Before George had a chance to say anything else JJ was already standing up and making his way towards the messily decorated table of party treats, and now half eaten food, and kids. George stared at him for a few seconds, following him with his eyes mouth slightly a gaped till he mind started whirling again and he shook himself back. Closing his previously open mouth he smiled softly mentally thanking JJ before jumping off the counter and joining his colleague at the table.

But the end of the day they were both exhausted. The event had dragged on a bit longer than was expected with the bulk of parents not showing up to collect their kids till half past five. “We’re not even going to get paid overtime for this," JJ grumbled earning a little giggle from George. He reminded him that it was only half an hour but he still felt the need to complain about his workers’ rights which George was sure he knew nothing about but let him mumble on. They cleared the room reasonably fast, with the amount of mess that there was. Usually it wasn’t their job as there was always someone with another shift who took most of that responsibility but Emily had decided that after the party that they would just shut the place for the day. This left George in charge of

looking up and looking after the spare keys for the weekend.

Around six they had cleared most of the front area and the kitchen. “You could leave now if you want, I’ll sort out the bins and lock up its fine," George said checking the cashiers out of habit though he knew they were empty.

“You sure? I can hang back and help you lock up?" George shook his head. He preferred locking up alone when he could. Spending all that time with JJ was… Well nice, for lack of a better word, he guessed but he still felt like he wanted to be alone. He needed it. JJ was still giving him an unconvinced look when George cracked the most genuine smile he could muster and ushering JJ out the door with a quick goodbye.

He was just about to close the back door on JJ when he had a last thought. “JJ," he called wearily, JJ spun round quickly nearly toppling over with the momentum. The slight comically clumsily display because a small laugh from George lips which also calmed his rising nerves. “I just… erm well… Thanks JJ." He said then quickly slammed the door shut before JJ had a chance to quite register what he had said, because for whatever reason he did not wanting to brace his response.

A part of him wanted to open the door again, too see if JJ was still there, to know the look on his face and to know his response but at the same time he didn’t want to know any of those things. He was happy staying transfixed in his current state and feelings. That he saw something different about JJ that made him smile and he was happy knowing that if he was ever able to drop being a melodramatic, self-pitying kid floundering in his own sadness, that JJ could be a guy that he got to know better, that he could be friends with. Someone other than Jaymi that was willing to put up with his shit and that he was comfortable around.

He wasn’t sure of that likelihood of that ever happening but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the possibilities. Eventually he cleared his minds of the thoughts and convinced himself that he was being idealist again. That he wasn’t going to become someone who could open up like that and be himself again. Be that George. The one who was popular and did well in school and smiles so much it hurt and that everyone loves. He bit his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat before taking a deep breath and busying himself from his own daemons by closing up for the day.

He finished in time to catch the last bus home, only having to run the last few feet to make it in time. The journey wasn’t too long but it was long enough for George’s mind to wonder and end up replaying the day in his head. The way JJ looked why he came in, the shine in his eyes when he swung that little girl around during his spirited dance number to a Katy Perry song. He didn’t even realise that he spend the whole ride home engulfed in thoughts of earlier and more precisely JJ. It even distracted him from thinking about his own home, something that was normally constantly gnawing at the back of his mind. As he walked the path back to his house he found himself wish he could spend more Saturdays like he’d spent this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected, i'm really sorry been really busy lately and idk i'm sort of letting it play out and running with the ideas now

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome like i said I'm only vaguely aware of what is going to happen here but yeah the rest of the chapters wont be quite as slow as this i hope you enjoyed it though


End file.
